Change
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: America is unsure what to do, with all his people wanting something different, he might fall apart. Thankfully England reminds him that he doesn't have to choose the majorites side, just follow their idea.


**This story does contain mentions of a few OCs, but only to set up on America's position. I was inspired to write this from watching way to much FoxNews and listening to Parabelle 'Kiss the Flag: The Widow'**

**There is slight USxUK, you might have to squint, but it's there. Also England is a little OOC, it's hard for me to write him for some reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, but I am a proud Ohioian.**

* * *

Change

_There is something about change that makes it forgotten. It is only remembered when there is no last resort, when it seems there are no options left, it makes its appearance. Then it asks the question 'Are you going to?" ~ Anon._

England frowned looking over at America, the young nation was pacing back and forth a frazzled look on his face as he listened intently to whoever was on the other line. He wondered for a moment what could have possibly happened, but America appeared to be fine at least physically.

"Penn, I'm sorry I've tried talking to him about it, but between Texas and Arizona I haven't had time. **(1) **There was a long pause as America placed a hand over his chest too high up for it to be Washington D.C. which made England wonder. That wasn't the right place for Pennsylvania even though America was talking to the state. "I know what you're feeling, but you have to separate your emotions from your people's emotions," another pause a look of hurt crossing America's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't take better care of you, but I promise things will get better. Remember, with God all things are possible."**(2)** America sighed shutting the cell phone with a snap.

"What happened?" Concern filling England's voice, it was odd to see America without his usual 'gung-ho' attitude.

"I don't think I'm going to be around much longer. God, I'm such a fuck-up. You were right calling me a bloody imbecile."

"Is the recession really that bad?**(3) **I thought you said that you were getting better."

"Nothing has changed really. At least not enough to make a difference, Pennsylvania called to say that Ohio hasn't gotten any better."

"But aren't some of your other states suffering as well?"

"All of them just some more than others and it doesn't help that they gang up on me together. Ohio is bad enough on her own, but with Penn at her side it's Hell." England didn't need a reminder to how Ohio was. He had fought against her in the War of 1812, she was just as strong as her father and twice as cold when angry or upset.

"Doesn't she know that?"

"They all know, but they all want the attention every once in a while."

"Better than their Father who wants all the attention all the time," England chuckled at the sheepish smile that had found its way onto America's face. "What did you mean by 'separate your emotions'?"

"Penn gave the phone to Ohio and she gave me an earful. Some days I wish they hadn't gotten together during the second Industrial Revolution. **(4)** Anyway, she said that I lied to her and that I'm the reason she's in the condition that she's in. Even called me America instead of Dad, I've been hearing that from all fifty of them, all freaking fifty."

"Then they're doing their jobs, they're listening to their people. I think you need to bring your emotions together with your children's emotions."

"All of my people want different things, if I focus too much on them," America shuddered running a hand over his chest, over the scars that had been inflicted by his own people . "I'll break apart." The Civil War flashed through his mind, the divide in his people's beliefs caused a divide in him. "I can't just choose the majority or the minority. It's too hard with all of their different thoughts and wants. I thought my States would help, but then they get torn apart as well or tear me in 50 different directions."

"Only if the divides are deep enough to claim independence. All of your people have some sort of common ground that holds them together. That's what you have to focus on, not what this party wants or this other party wants. Years ago, it was freedom. Now what is it?"

"I don't know. There was a promise of change all through the elections, but I haven't seen any. Except for Congress and Senate. Even the swing states took a side right off the bat." **(5)**

"Their people wanted change and they took the first step, America. Which also means your people want change. However," England sighed his emotions getting ahead of him. _Damn, I know I'm saying this out of false hope that America returns the feelings that I have for him. But if there is a chance. _"we're not just Nations, we can have our own thoughts and feelings. You don't have to choose a side based off your peoples beliefs, you can choose a side based off your own." **(6) **America smiled considering this. With all of the rights and laws his people fight for, he would sometimes have to choose whatever side held the majority. Or dump the issue on his childeren to decide for themselves. "If your people want change, let them have change. But you don't have to choose their path to change. Your States proved that, they just didn't want the change they had been promised."

"But they wanted a change. Thanks, England. Maybe I'll start with making up for lost time. I haven't seen Maine or Idaho for quite some time."

"Start by fixing the fractured family then? That will be your first step of change."

"There are some things that can't be fixed, England," For a moment the older nation felt his heart drop as America continued." I mean that divide was deep, it shows when everyone is together, which is rare. Not to mention the feud between the northern states themselves." Oh, it finally registered that the younger nation had been talking about the Civil War.

"I guess you should start then, if you want to make up with all fifty of them."

"Yeah, I better start planning. Hey, England."

"Yes?"

"Maybe after I'm done patching things up with them, maybe we can pick up where we left off."

"What do you mean?"England flushed nearly dropping his coffecup at America's sugguestion. The two had grown apart after the war, more America started to grow colder to him. A clear distaste of homosexual relationships emerging in his country was the cause. That was his people's beliefs, not his. When you're over 100 years old, there was no such thing as attaching gender to love. **(6)**

"Maybe we can redefine our 'special relationship.' What do you think?"

"I think that's brillant idea." For the first time in decades their lips met.

* * *

**Okay a few notes here.**

**(1) It hasn't been on the news in a while, but there has been major controversey over illegal immigrants. Mostly in Texas and Arizona.**

**(2) With God all things are possible is the Ohio state motto**

**(3) The ressession was declared over a few months ago, but some areas are still feeling it.**

**(4) My OCs of the states have Ohio and Pennsyvania in a relationship, due to the steel industry during that time, it's just something that carried over since now there aren't really steel mills or mines left in those two states. **

**(5) Just the fact of the elections being over and the huge shift to the Republican Party.**

**(6) I had to throw something about this in due to 'don't ask don't tell' getting repealed and how narrow minded some people were in the 50's my grandfather being one. He had a wake up call when he learned his granddaughter was bi, so I'm also showing my pride in a way.**


End file.
